


give me thy sin again

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy speaks, she can’t look away from his mouth.</p>
<p>{ cheiloproclitic (adjective): being attracted to someones lips }</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me thy sin again

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

When he speaks, she can’t look away from his mouth. Clarke can’t look away, not because she knows what those lips look like swollen from kisses or slick with her arousal, but because of the fervor with which they move when words tumble out in his rough voice.

Bellamy loves words more than anything–well, except maybe her and Octavia. The way his mouth shapes them into something potent, powerful, a punch of the verbal kind that still leaves you reeling makes her ache and burn and yearn. It leaves his colleagues impressed and his students spellbound. It can leave her in awe or in tears, because the way he molds his speech can soothe or hurt depending on his mood, and hers too. 

She loves his lips the most, though, when they move just over her cheek, whispering _I love you_  just before he presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Clarke loves them then the most because, in that moment, Bellamy is speaking for her, and only her. 


End file.
